


Я не хочу секса!

by Tworings, UsagiToxic



Category: Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Капитан Планета, Мортал Комбат
Genre: Comedy, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, Elemental Magic, Environmentalism, F/F, F/M, Goddesses, Humor, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Naked Female Clothed Male, Orgy, PWP, Party, Pole Dancing, Swearing, Tarkata, Боги, Богини, Русский | Russian, Юмор, русский мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tworings/pseuds/Tworings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: На благотворительной вечеринке мать всея планет Гая встречает младшего бога молнии Райдена. Будучи воплощением природы, Гая хочет секса. Будучи поклонником жестоких битв и аскезы, Райден не хочет. Let Mortal Kombat begin!





	Я не хочу секса!

**Author's Note:**

> После пяти лет радиомолчания мы снова здесь с идиотским кроссовером. В оправдание того, как нас носит мать-Земля, кроссовер про неё.
> 
> Не ожидайте высот виршей - это малообработанный отыгрыш.

Планета в опасности. Гая, дух Земли, решает забить на всё болт и отправляется на свидание с Райденом, японским богом грозы и молнии, на шикарный экологически чистый трёхмачтовый парусник «Дельфин», где проходит грандиозный приём в честь очистки акватории северного моря от большого нефтяного пятна. Попутно на паруснике демонстрируют двигатель нового поколения, работающий от солнечных батарей и накопительного электромотора.

Райден, младший бог, облачённый в белый с иголочки костюм, в тёмных очках (дабы никто не видел его глаз-молний) и своей неизменной сугэгаса, вполуха слушает речь хозяина судна, потягивая «Мартини». Вокруг приглушённый шум. Столики с фуршетом. Дальше — столы с бильярдом и покером. Ещё дальше — рулетка. Дальше — обычные столики, где можно сесть, и, если кто голоден, но не хочет фуршета, поесть основательно. И выпить ещё более основательно.

Но бог не хочет пить. И не хочет играть. Он думает. Он тих среди толпы и речей.

А лучшая часть? Что сам бог грома ещё об этом не знает! Очень изящно поправив декольте, мать всея всего ледоколом направилась к одинокому парусу сквозь толпу и речи. Чтобы высмотреть бога ей не нужно было сверкающих глаз. Или даже сугэгасы. Да даже каменного ебала не было нужно! Ох, ну почему зачастую к центнеру свежайшего мясца и металлическому стояку в нагрузку идёт каменное ебало? Хотя оно даже придаёт своё очарование. Мужчинам поэтому цундере нравятся?

\- Лорд Райден?

Райден развернулся с медлительностью и очарованием корабельного орудия тысяча восьмисот одиннадцатого калибра. Посмотрел на Гаю. Нагнул шею в одну сторону, затем в другую, что сделало его сходство с корабельным орудием японского крейсера ещё большим. Затем едва не выронил «Мартини». И только после этого произнёс:

\- Чем обязан?

Гая хлопнула глазками пару раз и приблизила декольте к Райдену, мило ему улыбаясь.

\- Чудесный вечер, - заметила она, сосредоточив взгляд почему-то на груди бога грома и молний перед тем, как поднять его на очки. - Поздравляю с окончанием турнира.

\- Турнир никогда не оканчивается, - ответил бог грома голосом неожиданно сухим для повелителя непогоды. - Я предчую новое зло. Я вижу, вижу, как окрасятся алым мои молнии, как… о, я вижу. Я вижу слишком многое, и потому мне надо думать, а думать проще всего одному. А человек один там, где многие.

"О, Гая, твои подземные пещеры дали течь!"

Ну почему именно всегда такие мужчины? Почему именно всегда такие скоты, которых приходится тащить в постель за рога, а с утра пораньше они упорхают в окно с какими-то размытыми словами о долге?

\- В такой толпе ваши мысли могут вас оглушить, лорд Райден. Я могу помочь привести их в порядок и отсеять зёрна от плевел, тем более что я хотела познакомиться с вами поближе, - грудь тоже приблизилась, - и что уж таить - я в долгу перед вами.

"Возьми натурой!"

\- Вы слишком стары, чтобы быть в долгу у молодого бога, - ответил Райден, не имея желания ни грубить, ни отвешивать комплименты. Он просто констатировал факт. - Я для вас — лишь песчинка на берегу моря, равно как и любой младший бог. А вы можете изменить облик планеты щелчком пальцев, будь на то воля ваша, ибо вы — Мать-Земля, и вы уничтожите и Титанов, и Старших богов, и Младших, а если постараетесь, то и, кто знает, может быть даже аналоги Земли в других мирах. Но пока Земля существует в том виде, в коем она пребывает, мы, младшие боги, вынуждены вместе со смертными охранять её пределы от того, что почитаем опасным. И думать там, где нам удобнее. Уж простите.

"Какой душка!" - мысленно рассмеялась Мать-Земля, учтиво подбирая Райдена под ручку. Заодно и грудь прижалась к каменно-молниевой тушке.

\- Немногие нынче и вовсе помнят то, что есть такая - Мать-Земля, из которой вышли Титаны, из которых вышли Старшие Боги, из которых вышли... ну и так далее, - улыбнулась она.

\- Мы помним, - ответил Райден, по степени реакции на действия Гаи напоминая храмовую статую, и не уточняя, кто это «мы», ибо «мы» бывают разные.

\- А вот Старшие Боги не помнят, - ласково улыбнулась Гая. - Что Земля была Внешнему Миру и Шао Кану? Маленькая остановка на краю миров, которую он хотел завоевать скорее из принципа, нежели из-за чего-то ещё. На тебя всякий раз косо смотрят, когда ты приходишь спрашивать совета у Старших Богов. Никто и не подозревает, что это колыбель всего. Но на десятом турнире именно ты оббивал свои сандалии, собирая со всех уголков планеты каких придё... достойнейших воинов. Ты, а не я. Я у тебя в долгу, лорд Райден. Старшинство здесь абсолютно ни при чём.

\- Я уже сбился со счёта, - Райден оставался недвижим, и лишь стакан с «Мартини» свершил путешествие к губам громовержца и обратно. - Правила нарушались, обновлялись, турнирами пользовались для решения личных проблем, воскресали старые враги, появлялись новые, время искривлялось, и восстанавливалось… Я уже не знаю, что считать правдой, а что истиной. Что в моей памяти ложь, а что — нет. Но я знаю, что этот «Мартини» — превосходен, и что он — лучше саке. И что мне надоело слушать про солнечные батареи, ибо в них я ничего не понимаю. Я уйду в зал для покера. Там тише. То есть, там громче, но там тише.

\- Может быть, пойдём на воздух? Или ко мне, - предложила Гая, которая не собиралась отцепляться от громовержца. - А солнечные батареи - превосходная вещь, правда, вряд ли нужная тому, кто владеет силой молнии…

\- Мне не нужны солнечные батареи, да, - подтвердил Райден. - И воздух — нет. Тут и так море, тут везде отличный воздух. А на палубе, увидев одинокую фигуру, кто-то обязательно полезет «поговорить за жизнь». Мне это не нужно. В покерном же зале не до разговоров. Я — в покерный зал.

И громовержец потопал туда, не особо интересуясь, хочет ли туда идти Гая, пойдёт ли она за ним, будет ли он её тащить на локте, как на буксире, отцепится ли она, или вовсе брякнется на пол. За отсутствие галантности он и поплатился - потому что, не приняв во внимание лимиты гардероба собеседницы, на развороте он наступил на подол её платья, потянув его вниз, и декольте перестало быть декольте, а стало очень даже голой грудью.

"Сделаю вид, что не заметила, - с усмешкой подумала Гая, продолжая придерживать Райдена за руку и смотреть вперёд. - Тем более в покерный зал идём! Там такое любят".

Так как Райден смотрел вперёд и только вперёд, ну, ещё немного под ноги, хотя палуба была гладкая, чисто выметенная и надраенная, как по морскому уставу и положено, то это было бы и не нужно, спотыкаться там было не обо что. Так что грудь Гаи бог туч и молний не замечал в упор. Зато это заметили окружающие, пусть и не сразу, так что в покерном зале поднялся некий ропот. С одной стороны, Райден вёл себя вообще как ни при делах. Шёл под руку с почти голой (или вовсе голой?) женщиной, потягивал «Мартини», и имел лицо кирпичом. Дама тоже делала вид, что она сюда так и пришла, хотя по дресс-коду ей было положено вечернее платье. Однако сейчас наблюдалось его полное отсутствие. Но никого из этой странной пары, однако, это не смущало вовсе.

Райден добил «Мартини», взял с подноса у проходившего мимо официанта ещё бокал, принялся за него, и всё! В принципе, да, постепенно обнажённая грудь и стала полной обнажённостью (бельё Гая вообще не носила) - платье и вовсе пришлось "отозвать", так сказать, потому что оно сползло. Райдён закосплеил Кису Воробьянинова в лучшие годы и так ничего и не заметил. С одной стороны это было даже уморительно, но с другой хотелось приложить длань к лицу.

Посетители званого ужина смотрели на Гаю. На Райдена. Но на Гаю больше. И в основном женщины. Да. И похоже, в головах у всех зрела одна мысль. Что это новая мода. Какая-то странная, экстравагантная, дикая, но МОДА! А какая светская львица позволит себе от моды отстать и ей не следовать? Глупость правит миром? О, нет! позвольте! Миром правит мода, и мода эта женская, ибо всякий раз, когда мода вторгается на мужскую территорию, получаются брюки-гольф. Или нечто похуже.

\- Дорогой, это платье совершенно закрывает моё бриллиантовое ожерелье! И эти трусики… они мне не идут! К цвету глаз не идут!

Да, во все времена кто-то должен был первым бросить камень! И камень был брошен этой безымянной девицей, решившей, что трусики не подходят к цвету её глаз. Через минуту кто-то из матросов кинулся к хозяину судна с криками, что на корабле эпидемия — женщины массово раздеваются! Кто до трусов, но основная масса — до гола! Хозяин пожал плечами и ответил, что прекрасно это уже и сам видит (ибо эпидемия быстро перекинулась из покерного зала и распространилась по всему кораблю) и что он не может запретить женщинам одеваться или раздеваться так, как они хотят. Он не безумец. Ему нужны ещё деньги на благотворительность. И путь лучше экипаж придумает что-то, чтобы кавалеры не ходили с вечерними платьями в руках, дабы им не было неудобно, а куда-то их сложат. Матрос умчался исполнять приказание, так что вскоре на палубах появились рядами дополнительные вешалки, куда и принялись сгружать предметы дамского туалета, а что до Райдена, то он в других мирах и не такое видывал, хотя, требуется признать, даже он был в некотором удивлении. Некотором, да. Да… Достаточном, чтобы уронить очки на пол, и не заметить, что их растоптали и подмели быстро-быстро в мусорный совок.

\- Мне даже как-то неловко, - призналась Гая, прижимаясь к тушке Райдена плотнее - а заодно проследив краем глаза, чтобы останки очков улетели в правильный контейнер для переработки отходов. Помните, дети - пластик сам по себе не разлагается. Очки, к счастью, отправились в контейнер для пластика, ибо и были пластиковыми — на корабле за этим следили.

Райден же залпом осушил «Мартини», затем сцапал ещё, также выглушил залпом и этот бокальчик, после чего пальцем оттянул воротник рубашки, белой как снег, и выдавил:

\- Думаю, нам стоит всё же пройти на палубу. Там и правда свежее.

И потащил Гаю на палубу. Сквозь ряды обнажённых и полуобнажённых дам и кавалеров со стояками различной степени стоячности. Некоторым было плохо и их несли в медпункт. Другие же кричали, что это лучшая вечеринка, и они дадут на благотворительность сто миллионов долларов! Другие кричали, что доллары мура, и они дадут евро! Некоторые скромно прикидывали, сколько надо дать крон, фунтов, иен, юаней или прочих пиастров, ибо были патриотами национальной валюты.

За двумя декоративными портьерами, мимо которых протопал Райден, старающийся не поворачивать головы, происходило что-то вроде массовых мини-оргий, и из-за одной даже доносился тонкий не очень приятный женский голос:

\- Да, да, я готова… я уже готова начать.. да, бороться с загрязнением… я вас… вычищу… ртом… да! всех троих!

За второй никто не разговаривал, видимо, там рот был уже занят. Гая чувствовала, что мини-Райден просится наружу, и как он ни пытался подавить естественные желания кровавыми турнирами и белоснежными костюмами, но естество не спрячешь! А ведь ей даже портьера была не нужна.

\- Может быть, вам тоже присоединиться к моде сегодняшнего вечера? - заботливо предложила она. - Её успех ошеломителен, а вам явно душно.

\- Какая ещё мода? - Райден стыбрил ещё бокал и сам не заметил, как его выпил и как отправил его за борт. - Какое-то безумие. Наверно, это некромантия. Или ещё какая чёрная магия. Не удивлюсь, если это происки Куан Чи. А если это он, то он наверняка подослал сюда Милену или Таню… или Скарлет. Скорее вторую или третью, первая будет выделяться.

И громовержец принялся параноидально озираться, но, увы, вокруг были какие угодно груди, но только не морталкомбатовские. Впрочем, на палубе их и правда было не так много. От чего они выделялись ещё больше, нежели в толпе. И как раз произошло то, чего так боялся Райден. К ним подвалила некая по виду и наглому лицу явно студентка лет двадцати — двадцати двух, с телесами на размер-два больше, чем у Гаи, закурила что-то с ментолом и длинное, выпустила ошеломительную струю вверх, и спросила:

\- Не будучи с вами знакомой, позвольте поинтересоваться, а как вы относитесь к Горькому?

Гая закашлялась, как воплощение природы она терпеть не могла дешёвое курево. Особенно с ментолом.

\- Я не люблю его уже за один его институт, - вежливо-отрицательно ответила она девице, продолжая придерживать Райдена одной рукой.

\- Фи, скучно с вами. - она выпустила струю ментолового курева Гае в лицо, изящно выстрелила окурком в океан, отправив его по широкой дуге, и ушла куда-то. К более разговорчивым и любящим Алексея Максимовича.

\- Я говорю — некромантия. - гнул своё Райден, прилипнув взглядом к корме удаляющейся студентки.

\- Кх... к... какая некромантия?.. - у Гаи невольно выступила капелька пота на виске. - Я бы сказала, что сейчас на корабле происходит обратный... о... - сжав костюм Райдена, Гая выгнулась, силясь набрать в свою (пышную) грудь как можно больше воздуха после атаки слабоумной студентки.

\- Самая натуральная. Иначе происходящее не объяснить. Хотя я допускаю и иные воздействия из разряда чернокнижия, - Райден ещё раз оглянулся, и ещё раз об этом пожалел. Не стесняясь, прямо на планшире, в двух метрах от них некий полноватый мужчина шпилил женщину лет сорока, не сказать, чтобы очень красивую, зато очень горячую. - Такого я не видел даже во время восстаний. Даже во время подавления восстаний.

Гая упала пышной, полной освежающего кислорода грудью на Райдена и устремила взгляд туда же, куда и он:

\- О... ну, а я про что и говорю! - улыбнулась она. - Происходит полнейший антипод некромантии, - она обняла громовержца. - И мне не хочется хвалиться... но, наверное, дело во мне. "И надеюсь, что студентку уже трахают в анал!" - Никакой чёрной магии. Я Мать-Земля. От меня пошли Титаны, Старшие и Младшие боги, люди - вообще всё живое, - она ласково улыбалась Райдену, глядя в его сверкающие глаза и поглаживая его под шапкой. - Рожать для меня естественно. Но чтобы рожать... нужно зачать. А чтобы зачать... - она улыбнулась хитрее.

\- ...богам требуется лишь возжелать и махнуть рукой. - и младший бог правда махнул свободной от Гаи рукой, будто бы хотел зачать кого-то. К счастью, таких планов у него не было. Беременеть он не собирался. И рожать аки Зевс из черепа тоже. - Нет, это какое-то очень суетное место, - Райден начал ёрзать на одном месте, слушая, как заканчивает горячая сорокалетка. - Я, пожалуй, перенесусь на конкурс песни «Играй, гармонь!» Или нет. Лучше … Ах! Лучше на лайнер «Доход». Там банкет в честь выхода новой части «Dead or Alive». - И в руке громовержца появился длинный посох.

\- Но где же в этом удовольствие? - вздохнула Гая, прильнув плотнее к Райдену и поцеловав громовержцу шею. - Лорд Райден, тебе же тесно и душно в своём костюме, - она перестала церемониться с младшим богом и просто начала его раздевать с воротничка и паховой области, благо, маленький Райден очень задорно и бодро торчал.

\- Э… э… - Лорд Райден плотнее сжал шест, который грозил превратиться в нынешних обстоятельствах в шест для интимных танцев. - Э… - повелитель стихий начал повторяться. - Мне явно пора. У меня отличный костюм. Мне надо думать. С этой целью я сюда прибыл. У меня нет иных целей, - по посоху забегали молнии.

\- О! Похоже мужик фокусы будет показывать! - закричал кто-то. - Народ, сюда!

\- Ага, баба у него сосать будет, а он фокусы показывать!

\- Артист высшей категории!

\- Я же говорил, артистов пригласят, а вы говорили, скучно будет!

"Думать ты у меня не будешь!"

Понимая, что этот идиот сейчас телепортируется, Гая одним движением отправила брюки Райдена вниз, а вторым - присвоила посох себе.

"Так... на нас все смотрят!"

Поозиравшись, Гая присела перед всем честным народом на корточки, выставив посох перед собой, и начала тереться об него влажной киской.

"Током бьётся!.."

Под брюками у Райдена обнаружились японские фундоши, что было, надо сказать, не очень-то удобно. Но сила привычки, увы.

\- О, посох! Посох! - Райден потянулся за своим предметом, и, разумеется, растянулся на палубе, что вызвало взрыв смеха у настроенной развлекаться публики, а в Гаю полетели купюры, крупные и очень крупные, иных здесь кинуть не могли, не та публика, кто-то даже кинул жемчужное ожерелье. Народ, похоже, решил, что это ещё один способ собирать на благотворительность.

\- А сейчас я покажу технику безопасности оказания первой помощи при ушибах, - изрекла Гая, у которой несколько распушились волосы от наэлектризованного посоха Райдена. Ей было даже весело. А почему бы и нет? Главное, что деньги пойдут на благотворительность.

Скоро лорд Райден был перевёрнут на спину и избавлен и от своего костюма, и от фундоши. Посох, продолжая полыхать молниями, задорно торчал вверх в руке Гаи, вместе с... э... вторым посохом Райдена. Райден сделал попытку всё же посох вернуть. Это была молчаливая попытка, в которой лицо сохраняло выражение полной недоступности, и лишь глаза метали молнии под аплодисменты публики. Пытаясь дотянуться, Райден воспарил над палубой, потянув за собой и Гаю. Аплодисменты усилились, деньги полетели уже чуть ли не струёй. Хозяин парусника, не будь дурак, послал пару низкорослых шустрых матросов быстро-быстро подбирать купюры, пока их не унесло ветром, но так, чтобы не мешать зрителям любоваться зрелищем.

Для остроты ощущений и усложнения мероприятия Гая расположила посох себе прямо между грудей, зажав его между ними... а сама решила, что настало время расположиться на втором посохе - тем более что всё настроение только к этому и располагало. Так что она это и сделала, скользнув ровнёхонько на член Райдена со сладким, громким стоном единым движением - и тут же начиная на нём двигаться.

Райден… он… как бы это сказать… по нему было не видно, но он был в изумлении. Поэтому всякий раз, как Гая делала движение вниз, он вскидывал руки, пытаясь схватить посох, а как только Гая делал движение вверх телом, тут же опускал их по неведомой ему самому причине. При этом бог, словно бы его надували, при каждом движении Матери-Земли на его «посохе» приподнимался в воздухе ещё на миллиметр. Но при этом ещё и постепенно наклонялся, так что был риск, что через какое-то время Гая окажется вниз головой. А Гая не собиралась останавливаться и совершала все свои движения очень отточено и ритмично - так что с посохом в любом случае нужно было что-то делать. К счастью, в какой-то момент мать-Земля вспомнила, что левитация и вибрация - это тоже опция, что и сделала, прислонив посох молний к соскам - её стоны сразу стали гораздо громче и протяжнее. Да и двигаться на Райдене она стала... до основания... так скажем...

\- Чувствуешь мою шейку матки, лорд Райден? - вопрошала разбушевавшаяся Мать-Земля. Её грудь подпрыгивала в воздухе.

\- Э… - ответил повелитель грозы, делая всё новые и новые попытки изловить посох. И продолжая вращение вокруг своей оси. Ну просто космонавт в невесомости!

Гая приостановилась, испытующе заглядывая повелителю грозы в белёсые глаза. Затем отвела посох в сторону... зато подставила под его жаждущие руки свою гудящую от вибрации и электричества грудь. Райден отдёрнул руки, но не от тока, а от… груди. Он не привык трогать женщин. То есть, нет, привык, но лишь во время ударов и фаталити! И наивно полагал, что там у них, в груди, лишь мышцы! А оно вона как! Всё такое упругое, но мягкое!

Бог был близок к панике и крику, хотя по его лицу и глазам это было непонятно. Лицо его вообще никак не изменилось, лишь молнии в глазах сменились с белых на синие. Да скорость вращения заметно увеличилась. Гая снова опустила бёдра на "копьё". Раздался звук мягкого и влажного - интересными на ощупь женщины были не только наверху.

\- Лорд Райден, - Гая выровняла бога в горизонтальное положение. А затем... прижалась к нему поцелуем. И это точно был совсем не удар. И даже не фаталити... хотя у некоторых были и такие фаталити, да. И снова начала на нём двигаться, только... теперь уже гораздо менее агрессивно. Мягче. Даже успокаивающе как-то. И принялась поглаживать Райдена по груди, ненавязчиво перемещая его руку на свою.

Райден принялся вырываться как… о, думаю, что напади на него стая рогатых кентавров Запредельного мира, он бы и то не стал бы отбиваться столь интенсивно! Он буквально изошёл на молнии, отталкивая Гаю от себя! Не хватало только криков: «Спасите, насилуют!» К счастью, как и подобает истинному мужчине и самураю, и даже более того, богу, Райден отбивался молча. и даже выражение лица не сменил, разве что его молнии совсем уж посинели. А некоторые даже позеленели. Этот фейерверк красок вызвал ещё один денежный шквал со стороны публики.

\- Ты не хочешь? - негромко спросила Гая на ухо у громовержца, но... отпускать его не стала. Напротив - даже обняла за плечи, тем более что несмотря на отчаянные попытки бычка сбросить с себя наездницу, Райдену так и не удалось сделать главного - разомкнуть дырочку и "копьё".

\- А… э… Где длинный посох мой?! - Райден, продолжая исходить разноцветными молниями и отталкивая от себя Гаю, явно решил косплеить Капулетти-старшего. Хотя вряд ли у вышеупомянутого итальянского старца был настолько твёрдый пенис, как и характер. - Подать мне посох! - косплей явно продолжался.

\- А-аа... - Гая издала протяжный стон. - У тебя уже есть посох и он очень длинный... было бы замечательно, если бы ты воспользовался им по назначению, лорд Райден... - она прогнулась. - Будь мужчиной и вставь его мне!

Райден, однако, был глух к мольбам, ибо всё произошедшее ой как мешало ему думать, мешало основательно, полностью сбивало с мысли и настраивало на нерабочий лад. Да ещё выставляло шутом перед смертными. К счастью для него, кто-то из публики услышал призыв, и некая девица, игриво попискивая, побежала на каблучках, повиливая попкой, дабы подать посох. Увы, посох кололся током и в руки смертного просто так не давался. Но дева оказалась из разряда упорных и начала подталкивать его носком туфли, зажатой в руке. После чего она сняла и вторую, и под бодрые крики толпы теперь толкала его двумя туфлями. Выглядело это очень нелепо. Но публике нравилось. Наверное, цирк, особенно клоунада, и стоит на нелепости. Даже Гая была вынуждена признать, что толкать посох туфлями - это оригинальная затея.

"Но если он попадёт в лапы Райдену - он сбежит... и я не смогу заставить эту смертную даже мне его вставить... по крайней мере без резиновых перчаток!"

\- Значит, придётся мне самой вставить его в себя, - сделала вывод Гая. - Можно? - притянула она посох к себе, слезая с громовержца. И дальше, не отходя от кассы, снова раздвинув ноги при всём честном народе, она вонзила черенок от посоха молний в свою мокрую, прекрасно разработанную, и бессчётное количество раз рожавшую дырочку.

"Какой стыд", - подумала она с довольной улыбкой. Правда, кому ещё нужно было стыдиться? Ей? Или мужчине, рядом с которой приходилось самоудовлетворяться здоровой рожавшей женщине?

Толпа загудела! Ну да! Представление продолжается! Вот зачем был нужен посох! Райден же, обретя над собой некую власть и шлёпнувшись на палубу, встал на ноги и… теперь не знал, что делать. То ли вырывать посох из рук Гаи, то ли подбирать одежду, раскиданную по всей палубе, то ли перебить смертных, осмелившихся смеяться над ним, богом, то ли… то ли… Райден взглянул в море.

Вода.

Вода?

Вода! О, Старшие боги! Вода! Как он не догадался ранее! Из воды делаются облака и тучи! Он окружён проклятой водой! Надо было не посохи призывать, а грозу устроить! Вот только… над палубой раздавались стоны. Райден обращался к самой стихии, что дарила жизнь, при этом так глупо пытаясь от неё убежать. Гая продолжала мастурбировать перед толпой его посохом. А его "посох" наверняка продолжал стоять и трепетать, желая обратно во влагу и тепло Гаи.

Именно что. Для любой магии требовалась концентрация, которой у Райдена сейчас не было. Бог грозы испытывал просто Танталовы муки. Он был окружён гигалитрами воды, и не мог использовать ни капли! Издав какой-то животный крик, он кинулся к Гае и ухватился, таки, за свой посох.

\- Посох!!! - воскликнул он.

И да, это был посох, спорить не приходилось. Только вот его рука безвольно сгибалась и разгибалась по мере того, как Гая тягала посох туда и сюда, и пока что это было всё, что громовержец делал. Гая убрала с посоха руку и с возбуждённой, даже нахальной какой-то улыбочкой взглянула на громовержца - мол, ну и что ты будешь делать? Возьмёт ли его всё-таки элементарнейший инстинкт "вперёд-назад"? Рука Младшего бога дрожала, да и не только рука. Весь бог подёргивался. Из-за чего и его стволик тоже ходил ходуном на радость публике.

И всё же бог сумел себя пересилить. С каким-то титаническим усилием воли он выдернул из Гаи посох и с победным криком как некий трофей вскинул руку с возвращённым имуществом над головой! Это вызвало у Гаи стон - и ручеёк жидкости из пещерки. Она опрокинулась на палубу, подрагивая, когда Райден столь резко выдернул посох из неё - ну ни дать ни взять поверженный противник, хоть сейчас фаталити делай. Посох тоже, кстати, был мокрым.

\- Всё! На «Доход»! Довольно здесь посмеялись надо мной! - по посоху зазмеились молнии. Гая откровенно не знала, плакать ли, смеяться, обижаться, или... ну что с этим делать? Ну просто ребёнок.

\- Разве же кто-то смеётся? По-моему, все в полном восторге. Господа, поаплодируем.

И пока божок не смылся, Гая губками накрыла его "посох". А что, всё равно если Райден заявится на "Доход" в таком виде, лучше не будет. Райден с трудом удержался, чтобы ногой не оттолкнуть Гаю — всё же дух Земли. От грома — ха! — аплодисментов он поморщился. После чего начал процесс перемещения.

И тут вмешались два фактора. Очень сложно перемещаться, когда тебе ласкают губами головку пениса, ибо это мешает сосредоточиться. И, к тому же, посох был мокрый от любовных соков Гаи, а любовные соки сами по себе штука имеющая магический заряд, а уж любовные соки Матери-Земли… Да и вообще, Райден привык работать с сухим инструментом, а не с мокрым. Так что перемещение, мягко говоря, не задалось. Совсем. Так что пассажиры лайнера «Доход» голого бога не увидели. Они так и продолжили отдыхать. А Райден попал в совсем-совсем другое место!

Гая почувствовала магическое перемещение и ей это... не сказать, чтобы уж и понравилось. Да, она хотела уединения с Райденом, но отчасти она даже прониклась этой невинной игрой перед смертными. В ней было какое-то веселье - и в ней было зарабатывание денег! Ценности эти бумажки лично для неё не имели, но если с их помощью её дети смогут исправлять то, что сами натворили, то почему бы и нет?.. Причмокнув головкой пениса Райдена, Гая выпустила изо рта член и осмотрелась, сидя на коленях. Молнии на посохе погасли. Сразу стало как-то темновато. Не то, чтобы совсем уж полная темнота, но близко к тому, так что глаза привыкли бы к низкому освещению не сразу. И обладатель остроконечной шляпы, не дожидаясь этого, зажёг огонёк на конце посоха. Посмотрел направо. Потом налево. Оглянулся. И понял, что несмотря на то, что он и мужчина, и самурай, и бог, кажется, всё же время для криков и паники наступило. Ибо он оказался в Запредельном мире, где его силы были уже не столь велики, и он не мог уже просто взять и удрать куда угодно.

Но не это самое плохое. Он попал прямиком в гнездо таркатанских <strike>радфемок</strike> амазонок, которые видели перед собой ГОЛОГО МУЖИКА, и теперь у него было два пути: или он удовлетворяет всё гнездо (то есть, особей десять) или им обедают.

Захотелось пошутить про "Dead or Alive", но учитывая уровень графики в "Mortal Kombat"... да и таркатанки - народ обидчивый.

\- Ну мы пойдём, - сказала Гая, выпрямляясь и подхватывая своего "кавалера" под ручку. Однако у местных дам было иное мнение. Гаю явно расценивали как деликатес, а Райдена - в качестве осеменителя. Так что парочку мгновенно взяли в плотное зубастое кольцо. - Лорд Райден, придётся драться, - заключила дух Земли, оценив ситуацию. Они вдвоём. Вокруг особей десять. Если они радфемки, то на много километров больше никого - таких даже таркатанцы считают напрочь ебанутыми.

\- Мы окружены, а в Запредельном мире, а мы без всякого сомнения именно в нём, я не столь уж и силён. А самки таркатанцев пусть не столь сильны, как самцы, но эти явно жаждут спаривания, поэтому будут драться очень серьёзно. Надо что-то придумать. Вы же дух Земли! Устройте землетрясение! Иначе нас тут сожрут!

М-да, вероятность была, хотя сейчас таркатанки явно алкали иной плоти. Как и большая часть особей женского пола, сперва ушедшая от мужчин в некое закрытое сообщество, а теперь по мужской компании излишне соскучившаяся.

\- Я дух Земли. И сейчас я от неё очень, очень далеко, - Гая обернулась, несколько осуждающе взглянув на Райдена.

"И я жажду спаривания!"

Меж тем зубастое кольцо сужалось. К счастью для Гаи, её не ревновали, ибо таркатанки были с одной стороны слишком высокоразвиты, чтобы испытывать ревность животного, но не слишком развиты, чтобы испытывать ревность существа цивилизованного. Так что тут Гая была застрахована. Иначе её бы уже давно порвали на тряпки. Но пока что ни её грудь, ни её формы или волосы не вызывали душевного трепета в душах местных самок, желания сравнивать не в свою пользу и всё такое. И они полностью нацеливались на самца, думая, что эта женщина отсюда никуда не денется, и они её съедят после. Самца же, опять же к счастью, планировалось брать живым. Ибо мёртвые не очень активные любовники.

Поразмыслив, Гая поняла, что из-за особенностей анатомии у таркатанок не распространены популярные на её родной планете лесбийские игрища.

"Ну... буду вытаскивать наши полушария! - подумала она, и, упав на колени к ближайшей таркатанке, припала языком к её промежности. - А что? Лорд Райден сказал что-то придумать. Я и придумала. И если он не идиот, он сделает то же самое - вот только он идиот".

Нет, Райден не был идиотом — идиот бы не выиграл Турнир и не спас бы Землю, собрав отряд первых подвернувших под руку додиков. Но встать на колени перед… перед… мусором? Который даже жить не достоин, не то, что с богом спариваться? Да ещё и лизать там что-то? Нет! Он Великий и гордый повелитель стихии! Он Райден! Он бог грома и молнии! Он не будет лизать какие-то таркатански… а… э…

Пока бог раздумывал над тем, что он не будет лизать, одна из таркатанок очень лихо, встав углом, пристроила свою вагину к пенису бога, который и не думал опадать всё это время. И теперь двигалась туда-сюда, туда-сюда, вполне себе так получая удовольствие. Другие собрались вокруг, за исключением одной, которой занялась Гая. Она, выпучив глаза, смотрела на эту странную самку, которая делала… делала… что-то… очень непонятное, но при этом заставляла испытывать таркатанку ощущения крайне сходные с теми, что она испытывала во время спаривания. Да, точно. Очень сходные. Почти один в один. Только при этом тебя не били по лицу, по спине, и не играли на тебя в кости.

"А ещё можно так!" - по-матерински наставительно говорил взгляд Гаи, когда она подняла руку и ввела в таркатанку два пальца, не отнимая при этом от неё языка. И бодренько, бодренько-бодренько так начала делать ей приятно. И совсем теперь и не нужен самец, правда? Может, и не нужно теперь есть эту странную самку? И рожать теперь принудительно тоже не нужно? Сколько чудных перспектив открывается!

Под языком и пальцами таркатанка затрепетала. Её жуткая морда исказилась. Не требовалось иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы понять — ей приятно, и очень даже приятно. И что если Гая продолжит в том же ключе, эта самка закончит.

Происходящее начало привлекать внимание других. Нет, от Райдена (которого уже завалили на пол, связали и оседлали, несмотря на его попытки сопротивления) отставать никто не собирался, но тут-то творилось что-то новое и явно интересное! Да, интеллект, может, не был сильной стороной этой кодлы девок в бегах, но и дебилами они точно не были. В целом, таркатаны были скорее простоваты, нежели глупы. И то не все. Среди них попадались и вполне себе хитрые интриганы, могущие делать придворную карьеру. Поэтому не удивительно, что среди не занятых Райденом девиц-с-зубами всё больше и больше любопытных подваливало к Гае, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, что она делает.

А Гая продолжала, ой как продолжала! Она вовсю пользовалась тем, что пальцы не член, загнув их крючком и поддевая упругие стенки таркатанки. Она теребила кончиком языка жаждущий крупный клитор. Она долбила влагалище что есть сил, безжалостно, отчего раздавались шлепки и хлюпанье. Она рекламировала лесбийство таркатанкам, как не делали этого даже в представлении правительства Российской Федерации в начале двадцать первого века. И ведь всё это даже не выглядело как-то особенно эффектно извне - о происходящем все могли судить только по жутковатым реакциям заловленной девицы, да и по тому, как Гая поглаживала её второй рукой. Реакции и правда были жутковатые, и если вы не видели оргазм в исполнении самки-таркатана, то лучше вам этого и не видеть. Крепче сон, целее нервы. А уж два оргазма сразу… Да…

Быстро освободив член громовержца, удовлетворённая амазонка-таркатанка ушла куда-то вглубь гнезда, а её место тотчас же заняла другая. Громовержец же вращал глазами, пусть это и не особо было видно, сдерживал молнии как мог (из-за чего и оргазм его тоже сдерживался), и клятвенно обещал извести весь этот поганый народец от мала до велика, оставив одних только эденийцев, причём только чистокровных, и чтобы никаких полукровок!

Вокруг Гаи же творился маленький митинг. Свежезакончившая таркатанка размахивала руками, делилась впечатлениями, другие её о чём-то спрашивали на своём языке, тыкали руками в Гаю. Чувствовалось, что другим тоже хочется попробовать этого странного спаривания. Гая же утомлённо разминала руку, сквозь темноту всматриваясь в ту сторону, где сдерживал молнии громовержец. Эх, и попали же они в ситуацию...

"Процесс надо ускорить, - подумала она. - Иначе и правда затрахают". Но как сделать так, чтобы они её послушали?

Митинг тем временем продолжался. Внезапно три таркатанки отделились от общей группы и стали обшаривать логово. Зачем? Ответ пришёл быстро. Оказалось, этот народ был совсем не глуп! Раз Гая действовала пальцами вместо пениса, следовало найти что-то вместо пениса, что-то, что можно было взять в руку! А в логове было полным полно костей! Гладких, трубчатых, выбеленных временем, с большими округлыми головками. Ага, девушки решили себе раздобыть такие вот дилдо каменного века! И судя по их количеству, вряд ли Гае теперь предстояло работать одной. Гая с облегчением выдохнула. Алиллуйя, таркатанки всё-таки подчинялись естественному ходу эволюции. Главное было дать им правильное направление!

Что до Райдена, извергающий проклятия бог обслуживал третью таркатанку. Он ненавидел её, он ненавидел это логово, эту подстилку, на которую его уложили, верёвки, которыми его связали, и весь Запредельный мир заодно.

"А не засиделись ли мы в гостях?" - подумала Гая и потихонечьку поднялась на ноги, принимаясь ненавязчиво вальсировать к Райдену. Но свальсировать не удалось. Её поймали. Одна таркатанка жаждала, чтобы Гая полизала её киску. Всё же костей было меньше, чем жаждущих таркатанок, хотя логово быстро наполнилось лесби-парочками, активно удовлетворяющими друг друга в порыве первобытной страсти.

Тем временем бог грозы не сдержался и всё же излил своё божественное семя в уже вышеупомянутую третью таркатанку к её величайшему восторгу. Она принялась гордо демонстрировать своё наполненное семенем лоно своим товаркам. Те что-то одобрительно говорили и даже отвлекались от столь интересных игр с костями, чтобы порадоваться за лоно своей подруги.

Гая обиженно покосилась в сторону проклинаемого Райденом ложа.

\- Что-то не хочется, - отодвинула она руку таркатанки, насупившись. Нет, чего ей, на самом деле, обижаться? Она праматерь всех миров. Ей все должны. И таркатаны, и Райден. Она рожала сотни тысяч раз. Ей бы порадоваться. Всего-то первый раз абсолютно упёртого девственника достался какой-то безымянной таркатанке не пойми где.

Луч света ворвался в хату радфемок - крышу пробила молния. Проклятия Райдена, видимо, всё же дали свой запоздалый эффект, потому что его ложе загорелось от молнии Гаи. Горели и её глаза - причём его белым светом.

Пожар! Пожар! Таркатанки, побросав всё, заметались по логову, ища воду. Да, утверждённого плана эвакуации на стене, на случай возгорания, у них явно не было. Равно как и средств пожаротушения. И пожарного щита.

Райден же пытался что-то делать, но сделать в его стоянии он мог мало, разве что подкоптиться. Гая равнодушно взирала сияющими глазами на то, как лопается от пламени и жара верёвка на теле Райдена. Она не кидалась к нему на помощь. Она даже не орала на него матом. Она даже не испытывала желания орать на него матом.

Бог вскочил, едва получил такую возможность. И кинулся прочь, к выходу, сбивая огонь со шляпы, как угорелый. Но, собственно, он и был как бы угорелый. И даже слегка поджаренный. Обитательницы же нашли воду и принялись заливать пожар, который достаточно быстро распространялся. Хорошо хоть электропроводки там не было.

Гая тяжело вздохнула, и, пользуясь приливом сил, взмахом руки всё же телепортировала себя и голого подкопчённого Райдена прямиком в его центр силы - безымянный шаолиньский монастырь на радость монахам. Всё-таки она была доброй женщиной. А ещё это было удобно и не слишком энергозатратно.

Райден, не понимая, что ситуация изменилась, продолжил бег, и сбил пару монахов, пару наставников, пару статуй, и только потом пред ним пали ниц. И только потом бог понял, что находится уже не в Запредельном мире. И только потом он понял, что стоит прикрыться. Хотя бы горстью. Хотя бы шляпой. И наколдовать облаков. И прикрыться ими.

Гая же не считала нужным прикрываться ВООБЩЕ, но... но вот умыться и искупаться - это да. Это стоило бы. А... а местные ребята молодцы! Очень экологически чистое место!

Ещё у неё продолжали светиться глаза. Побочный эффект от молний, видимо.

\- Лорд Райден! - окликнула она младшего бога. - У меня есть мысли о ваших тревогах. Есть мудрые наставления Матери-Земли, которые вам не вредно было бы выслушать. Пророчества, в конце-концов. А... - она повернулась к какому-то и ближайших монахов и шепнула: - А женской душевой нет?.. нет?..

Но монах лежал ничком в полном молчании. Так что требовать ответа было бессмысленно. Весь монастырь был влёжку: попами кверху - лицами вниз.

\- У меня были мысли, пока вы… - но хватило ума мысль не заканчивать и Матери-Земле не грубить. - О! Посох! Мой посох! Он остался… ТАМ!

«Придётся у небесного кузнеца заказывать новый! Какой стыд!»

\- А! Улечу на грозовом облаке! - и вокруг Райдена начали сгущаться чёрные тучи.

\- Лорд Райден, вы пытаетесь сбежать от меня уже который раз за день, вместо того, чтобы открыть рот и сказать доступным божественным языком нормальные слова: "Я не хочу секса", - процедила Гая сквозь зубы, скрестив руки, по которым тоже начинали пробегать всполохи. - Вы должны были родиться деревом, лорд Райден. Не младшим богом, а деревом. Хотя нет, даже дерево распространяет своё семя и вполне себе счастливо такой жизнью, а ты, - она ткнула в него пальцем, - полностью несостоятелен как мужчина!

\- Я не хочу ничего говорить! Я прибыл на парусник, чтобы думать в одиночестве и спокойствии! И тут начинается такая круговерть… - Райден сгустил тучи ещё больше. - Это кошмарный день. Худший в моей жизни! Я, вместо того, чтобы сражаться, занимался… занимался… о… занимался… на глазах смертных… нет, я не буду говорить, чем я занимался. Я лучше удалюсь в небесные чертоги и всё хорошо обдумаю, а после… обдумаю то, зачем прибыл на парусник!

Гая аж перестала сердиться. Вместо этого она начала размышлять, каким именно деревом должен был быть Райден.

\- Давайте вместе это обдумаем в ваших небесных чертогах, - согласно закивала она.

\- Нет! Нет! Нет! Хватит с меня… а… совместных размышлений на сегодня! - Райден поспешил укрыться за чёрной-чёрной тучей с головой. - Я улетаю! Улетаю прочь! И прошу более меня не беспокоить! Я привык думать своей головой и советоваться разве что со старшими богами, а… дух Земли, нет, это слишком для меня… и да, Я НЕ ХОЧУ СЕКСА!!!

И стоило раздаться этому почти что визгу, как монахи воздели вверх лица и руки в экстазе!

\- О, небесный владыка! Ты истинный просветлённый! Ты истинный гуру! Ты бог из богов! Ты познавший аскезу! Ты познавший таинства плоти! Тебе поклоняемся мы! О! О! О! - Это был громкий и чутка жутковатый хор.

\- ...в этом и проблема, - принялась разминать виски дух Земли. - Тогда внемли хотя бы моей житейской мудрости. Не тяни руки к артефактам Шиннока.

\- Я… посмотрим! - И тучка улетела в небо под хор монахов и всполохи молний.

Что до таркатанок, у которых побывала Гая и бог грозы, то туда эта парочка скинула настоящую культурную бомбу. Ибо новые знания потихоньку поползли из этого гнезда по окрестностям. Да, сообщество феминисток было закрытое, но в любой корзинке есть дырочки. И постепенно интересные способы спаривания дошли до ушей представительниц самых разных народностей, населяющих Запредельный мир… и не только его. И очень скоро мужчинам всех видов и мастей приходилось ой как напрягаться, чтобы получать доступ к телу женщины, ибо у этих самых женщин уже была альтернатива.

В монастыре тоже наступили некоторые изменения. Монахи воздвигли фонтан, в центре которого стояла обнажённая статуя Матери-Земли, а по бордюру фонтана шла великая фраза, выбитая в камне, сказанная их богом: «Я не хочу секса!» Та же фраза появились и над входом в монастырь. Что до одежды Райдена, оставшейся на корабле… ушлый владелец судна тут же пустил её с молотка на благотворительность, включая фундоши.

А у таркатанок-феминисток через некоторое время на свет появилась пышноволосая девочка, умеющая повелевать погодой. А спустя ещё какое-то время она стала известной надирательницей задниц на различных турнирах. Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
